


you make it feel like it's christmas

by yeojins



Series: 12 Days of Christmas '18 [10]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, AU, Chaelisa - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls in Love, Soft Girlfriends, chaeyoung is in love, jennie is mentioned, jisoo has a short cameo, lisa is in love, soft, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojins/pseuds/yeojins
Summary: “i am so glad i met you, park chaeyoung.”lisa moves closer to her and chaeyoung wraps the blanket even tighter around them. she keeps staring up at the sky at the fireworks but chaeyoung can’t keep her eyes off her.“i love you,” chaeyoung tells her and then she buries her face in lisa’s neck to seek more warmth. lisa hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head.





	you make it feel like it's christmas

**Author's Note:**

> blackpink is the first kpop group i got into yet i haven't posted anything blackpink yet this is sad
> 
> this is for one of my fav people ever riri ily i hope u enjoy!

it’s been years, but chaeyoung still isn’t used to the korean winter. she’s become used to speaking the language all the time and living here, but there’s something about the winter that she can’t get herself used to.

it might be because it’s summer in australia, or the fact that it’s colder here than it was in australia. 

even so, she likes the winter. even if she has to be extra careful to layer her clothing and keep herself warm so she doesn’t get sick. she _loves_ it.

there’s something nicer about celebrating christmas with snow-covered streets and twinkling lights lighting up the houses than celebrating it in the bright summer heat. 

“are you just going to stare at the drinks all day or?” 

chaeyoung jumps and turns to look at a girl with purple hair. her smile is gentle and chaeyoung vaguely recognises her as the friend of jennie. 

“oh, chaeyoung, it’s you.” jisoo chuckles as if this is funny to her and chaeyoung eyes her drink. jisoo must see where her eyes go because she chuckles even more. “i don’t drink. this is just sprite.” she’s still smiling and chaeyoung wonders how she even knows her name.

“sorry, i got a little distracted,” chaeyoung mumbles and moves out of jisoo’s way. the older girl hums and pours herself more soda.

“you know, i think your girlfriend is feeling a little lonely,” jisoo comments before she leaves the kitchen.

chaeyoung almost blushes at the mention and turns to do what she actually came here for. drinks. 

it feels strange, she thinks. she has been dating lisa for at least half a year now, but hearing people refer to her as her girlfriend feels strange in the best way possible. she loves it.

“hey, sorry i took so long,” she says as she arrives to the corner of the couch that lisa has claimed. the younger girl smiles gently and pulls her onto her lap. chaeyoung tries not to blush but she can feel her face heating up. 

“that’s fine. i mean i missed you, but it’s fine.” chaeyoung rolls her eyes and lisa grins all big up at her. 

chaeyoung loves her.

 

* * *

 

celebrating christmas in korea has always been special to chaeyoung, but this year she’s going to celebrate it with lisa and it feels just a _little_ bit more special.

lisa has celebrated christmas in korea, once the first year she moved over to study to become a choreographer, but she usually goes back home. 

chaeyoung knows that her girlfriend is sad she can’t make it this year, so she does her best to make her feel better.

 

* * *

 

_**one —** _

 

chaeyoung drags her all across the city when they’re done with finals and they shop for christmas presents. seeing lisa’s amazed face at everything in the city during christmastime makes her so _warm_. 

“i love you,” lisa sighs as they share yet another snack. chaeyoung has lost count of how many food-stands they have visited, but lisa looks flushed and _content_ and that’s all chaeyoung needs.

“i love you too,” chaeyoung says and scrunches her nose cutely and pokes her tongue out when lisa playfully pokes her nose with her finger. they giggle together and move further down the shopping street.

 

 

**_two —_ **

 

“guess what i bought you!” 

lisa peers out of her tiny kitchen to find chaeyoung carrying a pink plastic christmas tree in her arms. she has a plastic bag filled with christmas ornaments and they spend the rest of the evening setting up the tiny tree in the corner of lisa’s living room.

“you don’t think your roommate will mind?” she asks as they lie on their backs by the tree with the lights turned off. the tree lights up the room in a soft pink light.

“i highly doubt that.” lisa sits up a little bit and shuffles closer so chaeyoung’s side is pressed up against her stomach. chaeyoung smiles up at her. “momo went back home to japan with her girlfriend last week so, no.” 

chaeyoung hums and leans up to kiss her gently. the heating isn’t on and it’s a little cold but neither of the girls mind.

 

 

_**three —** _

 

“i know what you’re doing.”

chaeyoung looks up from the youtube video she was watching to raise an eyebrow. lisa is sitting on the other side of the couch, their feet meeting in the middle, and her eyes are narrowed.

“what do you mean?” 

lisa hums and puts her phone down. “you know i’m a big girl, park chaeyoung. i can handle being alone.” at the older’s confused face she sighs and moves to the other side of the couch.

“i really appreciate all the things you have done for me, but i hope i’m not keeping you away from your family because you think i can’t be alone or something.”

lisa looks down at her lap, and even as she’s sitting here between chaeyoung’s legs she suddenly seems shy. chaeyoung can’t help but smile fondly at her. she’s so _cute_.

“i’m spending time with you because i love you,” chaeyoung starts softly. she cups lisa’s face to make sure the younger girl is looking at her. “also you’re absolutely coming back with me to christmas dinner i’m not letting you celebrate alone.”

lisa pouts and chaeyoung kisses her. 

 

 

_**four —** _

 

“i am so glad i met you, park chaeyoung.” 

lisa moves closer to her and chaeyoung wraps the blanket even tighter around them. she keeps staring up at the sky at the fireworks but chaeyoung can’t keep her eyes off her.

“i love you,” chaeyoung tells her and then she buries her face in lisa’s neck to seek more warmth. lisa hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i always appreciate feedback!!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeojisoo) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lesbirin)


End file.
